<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Click by Lechatetlabeille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323884">Click</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille'>Lechatetlabeille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Halloween, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Monsters, Romantic Comedy, Romanticism, Spirits, Students, Team, University, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Es el baile de Halloween de la Universidad más importante de Monstruopublic City! Una noche ideal para que parejas de jóvenes monstruos se diviertan sin parar. Pero Vampisami Sato no está muy animada en el lugar... Monstruos insulsos la cortejan y ella con desinterés los rechaza ¿Será que alguna vez alguien a esta esquiva vampiresa atrapará?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Click</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sus excelentes personajes y grandes aventuras son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon.</p><hr/><p>—Oh, por Anubis… ¿Cuánto más va a tardar?</p><p>—No desesperes Mummako, Pasaste años encerrado en un sarcófago, esperar unos minutos más a Vampisami no nos va a matar.</p><p>—Eso dices tu hermanito, pero estas nuevas vendas están jodiéndome más que las diez plagas de Egipto</p><p>—¡Pero qué modales los del embalsamado!</p><p>—¡Vampisami! -Gritó el fornido muchacho dando un silbido- Luces espeluznantemente fabulosa en ese vestido amiga.</p><p>—Gracias Bolinkenstein. Ustedes también lucen terriblemente puestos chicos. Las nuevas vendas te sientan muy bien con ese traje Mummako, ya deja de ser tan quejumbroso. -al escuchar el típico murmullo molesto del ojiambar rió por lo bajo- Y tú mi revivido amigo, que guapo andas, ¿Esos tornillos son de oro?</p><p>—¡Sí! Es para impresionar a Ghostopal… -mencionó ajustándose los tornillos y alzando las cejas- ¡No todos los siglos uno tiene la posibilidad de encontrarse con su alma gemela! Bueno, yo no tengo alma… pero por lo mismo ¿Qué mayor perfección que ella sea un alma en pena y yo un cuerpo carente de esta?</p><p>—Bueno, bueno -carraspeó el pelinegro- basta de charlas cursis chicos, andando que a este paso estaremos en la fiesta cuando Ra esté en el firmamento.</p><p>—Aww, eso lo dice seguramente porque está ansioso de ver a Skullwu -mencionó la pálida mujer dándole un codazo amistoso al hermano del vendado para que le siguiera la corriente</p><p>—Mummako y Skullwu, sentados en una lápida be-sán-do-se -Canturreó alegremente el más joven de los presentes mientras hacía su cosida boca en pico.</p><p>El aludido se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza, volteó los ojos y salió refunfuñando. Al ver logrado su cometido, los otros dos se rieron a carcajadas, Vampisami cogió las llaves de su Vampisatomovil y se pusieron en marcha rumbo a la celebración.</p><p>Esta noche sin duda era importante para los jóvenes, la universidad más importante de Monstruopublic City celebraba el baile de Halloween. Esta fecha no solo era importante para los estudiantes porque simbolizaba la inauguración del nuevo ciclo universitario; sino que también era una fecha especial para todos los habitantes de esa espeluznante Polis y del resto del terrorífico mundo, pues se conmemora cuando el grandioso Vaatu finalmente le ganó a su contraria, la santurrona Raava, trayendo consigo diez mil horribles y ansiados años de oscuridad. Justo lo que la población ansiaba.</p><p>A dicho evento no solo estaban invitados los nativos monstruopublicenses, sino que también asistirían estudiantes que participarían en el programa de becas de intercambio sea por excelencia académica o deportiva.</p><p>Eso entusiasmaba bastante a los dos hermanos monstruos, pues podrían observar a más monstruos autóctonos las diversas partes del globo, desde las cercanas tierras de los Nómadas Levitantes, pasando por el territorio de la Nación Inferno, El imperio de las Esfinges malditas e incluso se rumoraba que hasta de los lejanos polos de las bravías tribus de las Lagunas Negras iban a venir.</p><p>Por su parte, la mujer que ya estaba parqueando su Vampisatomovil, no se mostraba muy interesada en asistir. ¡Suficiente multiculturalidad había visto ya en sus años en esa urbe! Si bien abundaban los vampiros en dicha Monstruopolis, su dinastía de las más reconocidas y de mayor rango cabe recalcar; esa capital del mundo era reconocida por ser destino para que cualquier monstruo con el suficiente valor pudiese comenzar una nueva vida. Conocía de todo, desde esqueletos reanimados, cuerpos malditos, almas en pena, creaciones de científicos locos, abominaciones de la naturaleza, híbridos, zombies, diablos, brujas, payasos malditos (siempre requeridos para los cumpleaños de los monstruitos), golems, minotauros, mantícoras, faunos… ¡De todo! Desde las especies más modernas hasta los de arquetipos más antiguos y tradicionales ¿Qué podría para ella haber de nuevo?</p><hr/><p>—Vamos, deja esa cara Vampisami, ¡La fiesta está que arde! Y no solo lo digo porque el loco de Jekyllvarrick se haya prendido fuego a si mismo por uno de sus experimentos.</p><p>La mujer de colmillos afilados suspiró con pesadumbre y bebió un poco de su ponche sanguinolento.</p><p>—Claro, eso lo dices porque desde que vinimos estás con tu novia pegada a tu boca como Sanguijuela de pantano, sin ofender Ghostopal.</p><p>La traslúcida mujer rió y sus blancuzcas mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín.</p><p>—Es que eso es lo que te falta querida amiga, ¡Alguien que te lime esos colmillos a punta de fricción bucal!</p><p>Vampisami volteó los ojos. Sus amigos siempre le decían lo mismo “Que debía conseguirse una pareja” Pero ese comentario solo la frustraba a sobremanera</p><p>—Ya les he dicho chicos…</p><p>—Sí, sí, ya sabemos -interrumpió Skullwu sentado en las piernas de su novio –No encuentras a nadie de tu interés, todas y todos son básicos y aburridos … pero vamos querida, que a este paso vas a quedar como la Antisanta Yangchenpire, vistiendo diablos en vez de follar.</p><p>La vampira frunció el ceño. El odioso y esquelético novio de su exnovio tenía razón… pero no dejaba de causarle molestia la situación.</p><p>—Vamos Vampisami -acotó Mummako calmando a su amiga para que no desbaratara a su novio y tocara marimba con sus huesos- Además de una genio innata eres terriblemente sexy, desde la secundaria tienes a muchos monstruos masculinos y femeninos haciendo fila por mas que sea estar una noche contigo… Entonces ¿Qué te detiene?</p><p>—No me digas… ¿Sigues enamorada de Mummako? -preguntó Ghostopal, haciéndose la inocente mientras bebía un poco de ectoplasma</p><p>Ambos ex se vieron e hicieron cara de desagrado. Se habían querido y aún se querían mucho, como amigos claro está, pero esa corta relación había sido un fallo garrafal. Ella era demasiado intensa para el tranquilo cuerpo maldito, y él era demasiado pacífico y limitado para el espíritu inquieto de su vampirezco ser.</p><p>Al ver sus gestos de asco y horror, los tres restantes del grupo comenzaron a reír</p><p>—Entonces… ¿Qué buscas Vampisami?</p><p>—No sé Bolinkenstein, yo creo…  yo creo que solo busco a alguien fuera de serie, alguien original, que haga bullir cada vampirezca célula de mi ser, que tenga ese “No sé qué” salvaje y aventurero… Alguien que me haga sentir ese <em>“Click”</em> … alguien como…</p><p>—Mi hermana, Witchvira…</p><p>La pelinegra mujer hizo una nueva mueca de horror ante las palabras de su amiga. Witchvira era la hermanastra de Ghostopal, una mujer alta, imponente de negro cabelló entrenzado y lunar bajo uno de sus ojos que se había ido de intercambio por un semestre para conocer otra cultura. Muy guapa sí, habilidosa en las artes oscuras también, pero demasiado militarizada como para siquiera pensar en intentar algo.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Lo siento, Ghostopal pero tu hermana no es para nada mi tipo…</p><p>—No, no, digo que ya llegó Witchvira… y no está sola.</p><p>El fantasmagórico dedo de Ghostopal señaló varios metros a la entrada del salón de eventos.</p><p>Allí se veía a la bruja ojiverde Agarrada del brazo de una mujer que nunca antes había visto y que llamó su atención en el acto dejándola ligeramente con la boca abierta.</p><p>El resto del pequeño grupo se impresionó también cuestionándose quien sería esa mujer, pero rápidamente su atención pasó a otro tema de conversación que simplemente salió. Mas la mujer de labios tan rojos como la sangre que bebía no salía de su conmoción.</p><p>La misteriosa fémina recién llegada era peculiar. De cabello achocolatado y piel acaramelada, tonos poco comunes en esos lares, que adonaba con un sencillo pero hermoso vestido azulado, que, si bien no mostraba tanta carne como el carmín que ella misma portaba, sin duda se pegaba bien a sus femeninas curvas.</p><p>Conforme la pareja se iba acercando, deteniéndose mientras la bruja de vestido verde presentaba a la extraña a algunos compañeros, pudo notar más detalles.</p><p>Como esas peludas que coronaban su cabeza y que no había notado antes por ser del mismo color de su cabello. Tan mullidas se veían, que por su mente pasó el pensamiento de cómo se sentiría acariciarlas.</p><p><em>“¿Qué mierda piensas Vampisami Sato?”</em> -se retó mentalmente- <em>“Compórtate… sí, es una mujer de belleza exótica, pero nada fuera de lo… ¡Oh por Vaatu, esos pechos… y en ese moldeado trasero que se carga tiene hasta una cola!”</em> – se interrumpió a sí misma entre pensamientos cuando la recién llegada se volteó un poco dejando ver la silueta de sus voluminosos senos y de sus posaderas adornadas con una peluda cola cánida.</p><p>—Oye Vampisami, cierra la boca antes de que se te meta una mosca -Le susurró Ghostopal al oído, provocando un sobresalto en la vampiresa.</p><p>—No sé de qué…</p><p>—Shh… disimula que aquí vienen…</p><p>—Hola chicos -Saludó Witchvira con una sutil sonrisa, apenas perceptible, en su imperturbable rostro.</p><p>—¡Hermana! -Levitó Ghostopal hacia la recién llegada- Que gusto verte, no sabía que llegabas hoy</p><p>La altiva bruja correspondió el abrazo, pese a su seriedad amaba a su hermana menor.</p><p>—Le dije a mamá que no te dijera para darte una sorpresa.</p><p>—¿Quién es ella? – Preguntó en un impulso Vampisami más luego se arrepintió ya que el resto la quedó observando con curiosidad ante su ímpetu… aún así no pudo evitarlo.</p><p>No había podido despegar la vista de la licántropa y ya más de cerca pudo notar más detalles de su ser que habían captado su atención, endulzando sus sentidos aún más. Como aquella piel aterciopelada, que debía ser tan suave al tacto, ese perfume tan fresco, y por supuesto aquellos atrapantes ojos azules como el mar que discretamente le devolvían una penetrante e indescifrable mirada…</p><p>
  <em>“Oh demonios, me está viendo también… quizás… quizás no sea pareja de Witchvira, quizás solo son amigas que se toman mucho del brazo… ¿No?”</em>
</p><p>Witchvira alzó una ceja extrañada por las extrañas expresiones de la siempre recatada e indiferente (a quienes no estaban dentro de su círculo) Vampisami Sato. Siguió con su vista la de la vampiresa y se fijó que observaba por demás interesada a su acompañante. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa traviesa, afianzó notoriamente el agarre con la morena procedió a hablar.</p><p>—Oh claro, que pésimos mis modales, ella es Werekorra, y es mi…</p><p>—¡Señorita Witchvira!</p><p>La bruja no pudo continuar ya que, a lo lejos, el director Phantomtenzin estaba llamándola.</p><p>—Oh, discúlpenos, ya volvemos</p><p>La mujer del vestido verde se giró junto con su acompañante y comenzó a alejarse rumbo a su superior.</p><p>Mientras sus amigos se concentraban en conversa sobre la misteriosa recién llegada, Vampisami creyó notar que la licántropa se había volteado ligeramente y guiñado un ojo… pero según lo que asumía iba a decir Witchvira, eso tal vez solo era su imaginación…</p><hr/><p><em>“Oh mierda, bien hecho Sato, primer monstruo en años que te llama la atención y resulta ser la novia de la Gran Unificadora de las brujas”</em> -se reprochó en un soliloquio mental.</p><p>La vampiresa se había alejado de la mesa, sabía que sus amigos querían ir a bailar con sus parejas, pero para no dejarla sola no lo hacían.</p><p>Estaba ya varios minutos sentada en la barra del bar del evento, tomando un par de copas y espantando a una decena de monstruos que no dejaban de querer abordarla para bailar o quien sabe que más. Estaba harta. ¿Es que acaso no podía azotarse en soledad?</p><p>—Hola ¿Por qué tan sola?</p><p>Treceavo monstruo de la noche, eso colmó su paciencia. La mujer visiblemente enojada, apretó su vaso y sacó los colmillos volteándose y gritando a su irrespetuoso interlocutor.</p><p>—¡Porque me da la puta ga…na…!</p><p>La pálida fémina quedó de piedra y palideció aún más al ver que quien le había hablado era justamente la mujer en la que estaba pensando tanto.</p><p>—Oh, que carácter -mencionó la licántropa, dando una colmilluda sonrisa que derritió a la vampira- Eso me gusta en una mujer…</p><p>La vampira tragó grueso y se sonrojó aún más.</p><p>—Yo… ah… lo siento…</p><p>—No te preocupes, te vi desde lejos y observé que muchos se han acercado y los has espantado como moscas… ¿A mi también me espantarás? -mencionó la extranjera poniendo ojos de cachorro</p><p>Vampisami no sabía ya que le gustaba más de esa mujer, si su coquetería o su ternura.</p><p>—C-claro que no… siente por favor…</p><p>—WereKorra -mencionó sentándose mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa y ofrecía su mano- ¿Y tú eres?</p><p>—Vampisami, Vampisami Sato…</p><p>Ambas mujeres estrecharon sus manos a modo de saludo sintiendo como con este simple gesto sus corazones saltaban en sus pechos.</p><p>Así, sonrojadas y algo nerviosas, comenzaron una agradable conversación.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban hablando?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Cuándo habían salido del salón de eventos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿En qué momento se habían alejado a sentarse en una de las bancas del parque del campus?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No lo sabían, simplemente todo había fluido con naturalidad.</em>
</p><p>Habían hablado de todo un poco, sintiendo una inexplicable confianza entre ellas y un gran deseo de conocerse aún más.</p><p>Vampisami supo que Werekorra era hija del fiero líder de la tribu sureña de las Lagunas Negras y que por mascota tenía una cancerbera albina, animal extremadamente raro de ver como mascota por su carácter, pero fiel si se logra domar.</p><p>Por su parte Werekorra sabía ahora que Vampisami era parte de la legendaria dinastía Sato, heredera de Industrias Monstfuture, la cual era creadora de los mundialmente afamados Vampisatomoviles.</p><p>Con cada palabra estaban embelesándose la una por la otra.</p><p>A Vampisami le encantaba el hecho de que Werekorra no se mostrara interesada por su fortuna. Y que, aunque se fijó como la licántropa la observaba con cierto brillo de deseo en sus ojos, se mostrara en verdad atenta a sus palabras, interesada en sus ideas, deseosa de conocerla.</p><p>Por su lado, las suaves orejas de Werekorra estaban totalmente encantadas de escuchar hablar a la vampireza. <em>¿Cómo podía existir una mujer tan interesante, inteligente y bella?</em> Era una hermosa pesadilla hecha realidad, un flechazo en su corazón peludo.</p><p>Se sentía tan bien con ella… en un principio, al llegar a esa fiesta, pensó que no encajaría, las cosas en esa ciudad parecían muy diferentes a su vida en la Gran Laguna Negra Sureña… Su mente no dejaba de martillarla con que se sentiría fuera de lugar; cuando se fijó a lo lejos en la vampiresa secretamente deseó comenzar una conversación con ella y grata fue su sorpresa de que Witchvira justo la llevase a su mesa.</p><p>Más tarde esa noche reunió valor para acercarse al bar a riesgo ser un número más en la lista de batazos que había visto de lejos a la pelinegra dar sin piedad; pero, pese a todo allí estaban y su cola, moviéndose de un lado al otro delatándola, no podía demostrar más felicidad.</p><p>También secretamente temió que la chica no gustara de su personalidad (Sabía bien lo intensa que podía llegar a ser) o que se espantara de sus anécdotas en su lugar natal (No a todas las chicas les llama la atención la adrenalina y la ferocidad)… Mas la mujer de labios de cereza la había impresionado demostrando un auténtico interés y emoción por cada experiencia que narraba (Sin mencionar que más de una vez sintió como la pálida fémina se la comía con la mirada).</p><p>Congeniaban tanto que incluso habían quedado en, a futuro, organizarse para juntas entrenar; idea que emocionaba mucho a Vampisami puesto que ninguno de su círculo estaba especialmente interesado o era apto para con ella batallar: Mummako siempre estaba de quisquilloso con no ensuciar por demás sus vendajes (Como si la arena del desierto no fuese suciedad), Gostopal con su media tangibilidad daba golpes solo comparados con los de Skullwu en debilidad  y por su parte, el fornido Bolinkenstein, aunque intentaba dar lo mejor de si en la lucha, más de una vez había terminado con alguna extremidad suelta que debían volver a coser antes de que el monstruoso bebé grande se pusiera a llorar.</p><p>Entre otras cosas, como Vampisami había supuesto, la licántropa venía por el programa de intercambio cultural, por excelencia deportiva (Venga que esos musculosos brazos encantadoramente torneados no podían otra cosa significar) y si el ambiente le parecía adecuado, se quedaría hasta finalizar la universidad (Y solo Vaatu sabría si alguna quiróptera la haría quedarse más…). Hasta habían descubierto que pese a estudiar distintas carreras, en clases podrían topar.</p><p>Ahora, en la mente de Vampisami solo quedaba una duda, una que había evitado preguntar para no dañar el ambiente pero que ya le era difícil evitar…</p><p>—Oye Werekorra… -al ver como la morena hacía un gesto para que continuara, prosiguió- Witchvira y tu… acaso son…</p><p>La licántropa giró su cabeza confundida agachando las orejas sin comprender, sin embargo, tras un intercambio de miradas con su interlocutora, comprendió. Sus orejas y cola se crisparon ante la idea de un malentendido por parte de aquella mujer que estaba alterando su corazón.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no! Ella y yo solo somos mejores amigas. Fue de intercambio a mi tribu y aunque al principio nos odiábamos, terminamos congeniando. De hecho, ella fue la que me convenció de aceptar esta beca y venir a Monstruopublic City.</p><p>Vampisami abrió los ojos impresionada y se sonrojó un poco de la vergüenza.</p><p>—Oh, lo siento, solo que como las vi cogidas del brazo…</p><p>De repente Werekorra estalló en una risa, pero al ver la expresión de Vampisami, se calmó y explicó.</p><p>—De hecho, eso esa es una anécdota graciosa, Yo no quería venir a la fiesta, me parecía que iban a haber un montón de estirados y prefería quedarme durmiendo o jugando con Kernaga</p><p>—¿De noche? - cuestionó la vampiresa enarcando una ceja</p><p>—Oh querida, eres una quiróptera, sabrás bien que los mejores juegos siempre son de noche… -Ante el tono de doble sentido y el movimiento subliminal de cejas, la pálida mujer se sonrojó y la morena se anotó mentalmente un punto en su marcador-pero ya sabes cómo es Witchvira, me descubrió intentando escapar e hizo mi vida miserable hasta que estuve “Como un monstruo decente” -indicó haciendo un gesto que hizo reír ligeramente a la contraria- Me amenazó con que me comporte, y que no vuelta a intentar escapar o haría un hechizo para dejar mi cola y orejas calvas – los pelos de la licántropa se erizaron y su cola se crispó graciosamente-  y como para evitarme cualquier tentación de huir se colgó de mí, como un grillete mortal - la lobuna dio un gesto dramático que terminó por hacer estallar de risa la ojijade- A veces me preocupa esa bruja -susurró al puntiagudo oído de Vampisami cuando esta finalmente dejó de reír- me da la impresión de que en un futuro no muy lejano será la dictadora de todo un aquelarre.</p><p>—Entonces tendremos que entrenar duro para poder derrotar su tiranía -sonrió Vampisami siguiéndole el juego</p><p>Ambas mujeres rieron un poco más imaginándose esa épica batalla y luego quedaron sonrientes en un cómodo silencio.</p><p>Una fuerte brisa se abrió paso por la noche, agitando los cortos cabellos caoba y los largos color ónix, estremeciendo a la dueña de estos últimos pues su vestido rojo tenía marcados escotes tanto en el pecho como en la espalda.</p><p>Al sentir el escalofrío de su acompañante, Werekorra se acercó más a la mujer de vestido rojo y la abrazó rodeándola con su calor corporal. Vampisami saltó en su sitio de la impresión, pero enseguida sus músculos se relajaron y se permitió sentir en pleno a Werekorra. El pelaje corporal de la licántropa era suave y tenue, recordándole a la piel de durazno. Las únicas zonas visibles con gran cantidad de pelo eran esa cola que sabía se estaba moviendo sin parar y aquellas adorables orejas que aún quería presionar. Su esencia era tan envolvente, su aroma le recordaba a la fragancia de los pinos y envolvía sus sentidos. En definitiva, ya no sentía frío, se sentía plena y segura, como si estaba donde debía estar. Pero quería más. Se giró un poco y correspondió el abrazo dejando que la morena también captara su ser y así pasaron incalculables minutos, a ojos cerrados, en agradable silencio y con inigualables sensaciones.</p><p>Werekorra comenzó a emitir un sonidito de gusto desde el fondo de su caja torácica y a restregar su suave mejilla en la de la otra chica, acto que le llenaba de gusto y ternura a la vampira. En un impulso de valor, la pelinegra le dio un beso en la mejilla, hecho que hizo erizar los vellos de la licántropa mientras se apartaba y abrir sus orbes tan grandes como la luna llena que estaba en el cielo. Una tonta sonrisilla colmilluda se dibujó en los labios de Werekorra mientras su cola se movía más que nunca de un lado al otro cual metrónomo desbocado y Vampisami, sonrojada por su acto y el efecto del mismo también sonrió.</p><p>Ambas conectaron sus miradas y con algo de timidez se volvieron a acercar, uniendo finalmente sus labios en un tierno beso que no tardaron en profundizar.</p><p>
  <em>Sentían fuegos artificiales en su interior, sentían el click en todo su esplendor.</em>
</p><p>La vampiresa y la mujer lobo estaban realmente felices de haberse podido encontrar, y, aunque era muy pronto para hablar de amor, sentían que este era solo el inicio de algo muy especial, algo verdadero, autentico y sin igual… sentían qué, con el tiempo y cuidado de ambas partes, este podría ser el amor más grande con el que cualquier monstruo podría soñar.</p><hr/><p>¡Hola!</p><p>Espero les haya gustado esta ligera historia. Quizás la consideren plana, insulsa, cursi o trillada… pero quise hacerla super fresca con la temática del día de brujas y en realidad me reí mucho poniendo los nombres y las frases, disfruté escribiéndola.</p><p>Creo que los monstruos o personajes de terror mencionados son más que obvios jajaja solo quizás el de Tenzin sea el complejo, con el pensé en Phantom of the opera.</p><p>En fin, aunque ya es un poco tarde porque estamos 1 de noviembre (hora Ecuador)…</p><p>
  <em>¡Feliz Halloween y que Vaatu me los maldiga!</em>
</p><p>Saludos,</p><p>
  <em>Le chat et l’abeille.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">BONUS</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>La bruja del vestido verde estaba cabreada, recién había podido zafarse del director Phantomtenzin llevaba largos minutos buscando a su mejor amiga, no supo en qué momento se le escapó la desgraciada licántropa.</p><p>—Ahora donde se metió esa pulgosa de mier… ¡Ghostopal! -habiendo salido del salón, vio a su hermana sospechosamente oculta tras un carro junto a sus amigos, al ver que la susodicha le hacía un gesto de silencio y de que se acerque, optó por seguirle la corriente, una vez con el grupo susurró- Oye, ¿Has visto a mi amiga Werekorra? Es nueva en la U y no quiero que se sienta fuera de lugar <em>–“Además que le daré algo para que se quede calva por el resto de la eternidad” -</em> Es con la que estaba hace rato, vestido azul, estatura media, algo peluda… espera… ¿De qué se ríen?</p><p>Los amigos se taparon la boca para contener las risillas cómplices, y Ghostopal al ver que su hermana estaba alcanzando su límite de paciencia, trató de recobrar la compostura y le susurró señalando hacia las bancas del parque.</p><p>—No te preocupes Witchvira, tu amiga al parecer ya se está adaptando bien a la universidad…</p><p>Los ojos de la bruja siguieron el fantasmagórico dedo de su hermana y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a su mejor amiga con la joven Vampira más codiciada e inalcanzable de aquella universidad.  Después de la impresión inicial, simplemente sonrió de lado</p><p>—Vaya, esta pulgosa no pierde el tiempo…</p><p>—Es tu amiga, ¿verdad? Más te vale que no le haga daño a nuestra Vampisami -mencionó Bolinkenstein tratando de imponer rudeza con su cuerpo, pero con un puchero y ojos tiernos en su rostro.</p><p>—Tranquilo fortachón- dijo Witchvira dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al hombre cosido- Werekorra es una gran chica, por algo en este tiempo se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga. Es algo salvaje, pero tiene tanto corazón como pelos en la cola, así que estoy segura que con el tiempo todos la amarán…</p><p>—Aww, eso es lindo, pero por lo pronto… ¡Eso chicas! ¡Limen esos colmillos! – Ghostopal animó a las chicas dando gritillos silenciosos, aunque estas no la vieran ni oyeran sus palabras.</p><p>Mummako carraspeó llamando la atención.</p><p>—Bueno, suficiente espectáculo, démosles privacidad a las chicas. Ya habrá tiempo para que nos presenten y hacer amistad.</p><p>—¡¿Qué?! !Nooo! ¡Yo quiero seguir fisgoneando! ¡No, déjenme, monstruos secuestradores!</p><p>La ectoplásmica mujer se hizo intangible para escapar del agarre de su novio que se la estaba llevando como saco en los hombros, pero fue atrapada por un hechizo de su hermana y a regañadientes arrastrada con los demás de nuevo a la fiesta.</p><p>—¿Te doy una mano? - mencionó Skullwu sacándose una extremidad y ofreciéndosela a su amiga para que dejara de maldecir por lo bajo.</p><p>Al alma en pena ya no le quedó más que reír ante el mal pero bien intencionado chiste de su amigo. Suspiró y dando una última vista hacia las lejanas mujeres, sonrió feliz, algo dentro de su maléfico y espiritual ser le decía en que finalmente su amiga Vampisami había encontrado su “Click” y que ese grupo de amigos había hallado a una nueva y permanente integrante con la cual de seguro vivirían aventuras sin fin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>